Unnamed Truth
by Heaven's dark Harbenger
Summary: I'm alone... I don't know who I am... my name isn't Cissnei! but then... what is is? Who is my family? I need to know! Why does the Turks try to dougde the question! What do they know that I don't? Ciss/? Character death. Story better! Chapter 2 is up.
1. Midgar trap

Unnamed truth

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is somethin I would like to try!! I own nothing here! Not even this computer... (I stole it from my brother.) Anyway please enjoy!!**

"_What's her name?"_

"_The forest?"_

"_Where did you find her?"_

"_No name."_

"_So young..."_

"_She'll die out there!"_

"_Home?"_

"_No home."_

"_How terrible!"_

"_Bring her to ShinRa."_

"_Yes sir..."_

"_Yes sir!"_

The voices floated in my head. I can't understand a word of what they say. They are never in any order. I lay in my bed silently. The moonlight seeped through the curtains into my room. I stared at the ceiling, hoping to make sense of the voices and what they mean. Like that'll ever happen. I could feel the oncoming headache. I pulled my gaze away from the ceiling to the cloak. '12:10' it said in bright red letters. I sighed quietly. I've been up here for 2 hours trying to sleep.

I pushed myself up into a siting position. It looks like I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. I went into my closet and grabbed out my suit. I quickly pulled in on, professionally. I also slipped on my black fingerless gloves, grabbed my gun and my shuriken. I straightened my suit to make it look nice and went to the mirror to brush my short wavey reddish brown hair. I got it to the way I wanted it and put the brush down and went outside of my room into the long hallway were all the Turks sleep.

Yep I'm part of the Turks. I've been with ShinRa all my life. I walked down the hallway to the elevator. I pushed the 'up' button and waited for the elevator to arrive. It soon did and I stepped inside. I pushed the button for the next floor up. The top floor. The elevator finally reached it's destination and opened it's door so I could leave.

I walked to Elena who sits at a desk in front of the President ShinRa's office, as his secretary and one of the Turks, herself. She was typing something in on the computer in front of her. She looked up at me and smiled, her blond hair was in a ponytail loosly on the side of her head, under her ear. "Well, hello there, Cissnei. I thought you went to bed a while ago." she said looking back to the computer. I nodded and leaned against her desk, my back to her. "Yeah, I did but I couldn't sleep." I said.

I felt her eyes on my back. "Is everything ok?" she asked. The typing stopped. I stayed quiet for a moment. I nodded. "Yep." I chirped. "Just came up here to see what you were doing, sorry." I said turning to her. She looked down. "No. That's ok. I'm looking over some old documents, is all." she said. I looked at her. She wasn't telling me the whole truth, I could tell. I smiled though. "I'm going to patrol Midgar." I said and raced off. I didn't hear her reply.

I went all the way to the bottom of the tower and out into the city of Midgar. It was quiet with lots of lights on. The city doesn't sleep much. I walked around. Keeping my eyes open. I still felt like I wouldn't have a chance to sleep so I continued to walk around. I got to the section of Midgar where people live and slept. It was dark and quiet. The houses were dark and showed no signs of life inside. Aside from a select few.

It was like a ghost town on this side compared to the rest of the city. I heard something fall down behind me. I twisted around quickly. Nothing. I started to think that I was paranoid but could never be to sure. I walked toward the source of the noise. It led me to a dark ally. I narrowed my eyes. I thought about calling in for backup when a soft whimper caused me to forget that plan and go in.

I ran into the ally to the way back were it opened up in the shape of a rectangle. I looked around. In the far corner was the shape of a person. A girl. I stepped toward her. "Are you ok?" I asked. The girl looked up at me with a puffy face. It was dirty, her eyes were a dull grey color with red rimmed around them, from crying most likely. The girl looked at me questionable eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked again. The girl looked down. I stepped a little closer. The girl looked up and smiled wickedly. I frowned. "Just fine, ShinRa scum!" she hissed and stood up. My eyes widen. Suddenly I was surrounded by dirty people. Their bodies were caked in mud. I frowned slightly and stepped back. One of them hit me in the back. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I looked like a kicked dog on all fours.

I took a sharp breath as one of them kicked me in the stomach. I landed on my side and looked up at the leader, I guessed, that circled around me with a sneer look on his face. His eyes were bloodshot red. He was crazy! "What are you doing!?" I yelled. The look on his face intensified. A chill ran through me. I have to get out of here!

I struggled to my feet only to get pushed down again. The leader continued to circle around me. "Well look here! If it isn't the nameless ShinRa lapdog!" he yelled like a mad man. His voice echoed off the walls. I winced at his words. They cut deep. I looked up at him. "You don't know who I am!" I said defiantly. He shook his head.

"Actually, our little friend, I knew exactly who you are." he said his black hair swayed around his head as he shook it. I felt the anger boil within me. I narrowed my eyes and through my star at him, catching them all off guard. It came in contacted with his left arm, due to my careless throwing, it missed his face. He hissed in pain and grabbed his wounded arm.

The others came at me. I was so close to getting my star back, to protect myself but one of them hit it away. It landed a little ways away. I mentally sighed and made a break for it toward the way out. My phone rang in my pocket. I reached for it and flipped it open. I felt someone grab my leg causing me to fall. A scream escaped my throat as I landed on the hard ground. My phone went skidding away. My heart beat was in my ears.

I looked down to my feet. There one of them was holding me in place. He stared at me with dark beady eyes. I stared back and then looked up swiftly to see something sharp come at me. I twisted away and kicked the beady eyed man in the face in the process. I started to crawl off when someone stomped on my back. The air left my lungs instantly.

I choked back a heave. I grunted loudly and went still. They stomped a few more times and I remanded silent but windless. I closed my eyes as I felt him grab the front of my jacket. He lifted my up and shook me violently. I kept myself silent and dead like. My breath barely got to my lungs. They tightened at the little oxygen that got to them.

The man who was holding me turned his head to talk to his leader. I took this opportunity to open my eyes, take a deep breath and kick his jaw. He released me quickly and I fell to the floor. I did a back flip and landed on my feet. Suddenly my body screamed in pain as they began to kick and punch me. I moved around like a drunk. I felt so weak. A rock hard fist connected to my cheek and I feel to the floor in a heap of limps.

I closed my eyes. My heart beat wildly. I saw them all walk up to me and point something shinny at me. I could tell it was a gun. I closed my eyes as a gun fire filled the air.

**Bang!!**

**A/N: How was that?! I hoped you liked it!! Please rate and review if you like it and I will write more!! Have a good day!!**


	2. Voices in the head

Unnamed truth

**A/N: Here you go! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!!**

I thought for sure that I was dead but I felt no other pain then that had been already inflicted on my body. I opened my eyes to see nice black shoes. I grunted in pain and looked up the leg to the face of my savior. I gasped. "Tseng." I whispered. He looked down at me and kneeled. "Cissnei, are you ok?" he asked. I smiled the best I could to him. He could see right through it. I know it.

"I'm fine." I grunted softly. He stared at me like he didn't believe me. Maybe because he doesn't. He moved over to the side of me and brought one arm around my shoulders. He slowly flipped me over so I could look up at him. My muscles screamed in pain and exhaustion. He then put an arm behind my neck and another under my knees. He lifted me almost effortlessly. I was now able to look around better.

Surrounding the area was the Turks. When I say Turks I mean Reno, Rude, and Elena. Reno and Rube were keeping the people that attacked me in a corner. While Elena was calling up for reinforcements. I looked down at the floor. My heart launched. There on the floor was the beady eyed man. His blood surrounded him from the hole in his head. I stared at him in horror. I was hypnotized by his dead body.

I wanted to look away but I couldn't. My eyes were glued to the picture. It seemed to imprint on my mind. I slowly but surely looked up at Tseng. He was looking down at me. I looked deep into his dark black eyes. I saw something in there. There was a thing. It was tiny and weak. It stared back at me. There was a gash on it's cheek it had lots of bumps and dark purple marks on it's face and other parts of it's body.

I started to shake. That's... not the thing... it's... me. I stared into his eyes. I look like the walking dead. My eyes widen. "You see now?" a voice hissed. It was the 'leader' of the people that attacked me. I had to look over at him. "Hey shut up, yo!" Reno yelled. I continued to stare at his smirking face. His bloodshot eyes mocked me. My chest tightened. It was like he was looking past me and into my soul.

"_Nameless monster!"_

My eyes widen. How... the...?! His mouth didn't move! I stared at him more closely. His smile grew wider and so did my eyes.

"_Nameless, ShinRa lapdog!"_

My heart began to pound painfully in my chest. What is going on?!? who are these people!?

"_Your destroyers! Nameless fool!"_

What!? Is he in my head!? Get out!! Stay away from me!

"_... you are alone.... I am where no one can save you..."_

No! Stay away! I have the Turks to help me! Tseng, Elena, Reno, and and Rude! All of them will help me!

"_No they wont..."_

"_This is a bad idea..."_

A new voice ran inside my head. It sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on the man's name....

"_Name? She has no name... I know we have to call her something but what?"_

My heart throbbed painfully in my chest. I can't take this!! GO **AWAY**!!!

"_NEVER! We wont go until you __**die!"**_

I screamed. There was no other way to silence the voice. So I screamed. As loud as my lungs would allow. I shook uncontrollably. I wanted to get away and run. I felt something hold me tighter. Oh no! There going to get me! No please leave me be! I started to wiggle as fast as I could. Adrenaline pumped in my veins.

"_I'm going to get you!"_

I tried to push them away from me. They held me tighter. "Damn it!" I heard a woman cursed. "Shit!" a man cursed as well. My eyes filled with tears. I waved my arms around like a manic. The person holding me laid me down and held my arms above my head. By now I was sobbing. I tried to pull away from him. He was a lot stronger then me. I began to kick with my legs.

"No please! No don't hurt me! Please! Get away from me! Please!" I sobbed. Something grabbed my legs and held them down. Panic rose up within me. I was going to die.

"_Yes you are! I'm going to get you!"_

My stomach crunched. In the mists on my panic, I heard a word. It was repeated many times. Over and over again. The voice sounded worried. Scared almost. But not quite. My muscles began to get tired again. The adrenaline was wearing off. Tears clouded my vision. Wait! What was that? It was that word again! What is it and who's saying it? Then it came ever so clearly.

"Cissnei!" called the voice. I froze. I looked at the source of the voice. He was a blur. Then suddenly he came in clearly. He looked worried. His black hair went over his shoulder. I stared. "Tseng!" I cried and pushed my self up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I began to shack again.

"Please!" I begged digging my head into his shoulder. "Make the voices go away! Please!" he put a hand on my back. "Ok." he said softly. I felt so childish. He put his arm around me and under my legs again. I refused to bring my head away. I tried to equal out my breathing but I continued to sob. I've never felt so alone in all my life.

I felt us moving. He was walking now. I could tell. "Please..." I begged. I felt his head turn as if to look at me. Now I felt childish. "I don't want to be alone! Please don't leave me! Please I'm alone!" Tseng stared down at me long and hard, i could tell by his silence. For a moment there I thought he would say no. But I was proven wrong. "If that is what you wish" he murmured.

Then I relaxed and I went into a deep dark sleep.

**A/N: How was that? I hoped you enjoyed! Have a good day!!**


End file.
